Touch-sensitive interfaces have been widely employed in electronic devices, particularly in consumer electronic devices. A variety of touch-sensitive technologies, including resistive, capacitive, surface acoustic wave, optical, etc., are known in the art. These touch-sensitive technologies can be used to sense when and where an operator makes contact with the touch-sensitive interface. This information can be used to control operations of the consumer electronic devices. The addition of force-sensitivity to a touch-sensitive device can add additional control dimensions that can be very useful, but mechanical integration can be challenging. This patent describes the mechanical integration of force sensors into a touch-sensitive device using mechanical actuators.